


I Am An Adult

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, college dorm or apartment together somewhere, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima leaned over the counter because he could no longer support himself. Yamaguchi Tadashi has reduced his boyfriend in all his 188 centimeter glory into a laughing fit at 6:30 in the morning with a Santa impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am An Adult

**Author's Note:**

> Again with the whole writing and posting in the same day without editing because hell y eah livin' life on the edge /puts shades on and scooters away/

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both stood in the bathroom, brushing their teeth, bleary eyed and tired.

Yamaguchi yawned with a mouth full of tooth paste foam while Tsukishima silently finished up, spitting out the paste and rinsing out his mouth. The blonde squinted at himself in the mirror and leaned closer, angling his jaw this way and that way, feeling the light stubble.

“You think I should shave today?”

Yamaguchi quickly finished rinsing and washing his face. He looked up at the other and squinted as well.

“Hmm yeah, probably should…Too bad though, I kinda like it on you” He grinned.

He felt the underside of his own jaw and frowned. “Maybe I should shave too…”

Tsukishima opened the medicine cabinet and got out the shaving cream and two razors, handing one of them to Yamaguchi.

The blonde sprayed the white foam into his and began slathering it on his lower face, handing the container to the other.

Tsukishima focused on spreading it evenly, tilting his head a lot. He didn’t register hearing the abnormally long ‘fsshh’ from the can until he was holding up his razor, poised to shave. He looked over at Yamaguchi through the mirror.

Yamaguchi was molding a long shaving cream beard on his face.

The freckled boy looked over at Tsukishima with a serious expression.

“I am an adult.”

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima let out an unattractive snort and they both started laughing.

After calming down and getting some shaving cream on his shirt, Yamaguchi stared at Tsukishima with the gravest expression he could manage.

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” The shaving cream wiggled with every emphasized ‘Ho!’

Tsukishima leaned over the counter because he could no longer support himself. Yamaguchi Tadashi has reduced his boyfriend in all his 188 centimeter glory into a laughing fit at 6:30 in the morning with a Santa impression.

When Tsukishima recovered and looked over at Yamaguchi, the other was just getting through his last bit of giggles.

The blonde had a small smile on his face when the other finally settled.

“Tsukki” Yamaguchi leaned up and kissed a clean spot above his cheek but got a large glob of cream on his boyfriend in the process.

Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck and the boy felt arms go around his waist.

“We’re adults.”

“Mature adults.” Tsukishima agreed with a smile.

“Who are very capable of adulting. We adult all over the place.”

Tsukishima let out a chuckle, “We should shave.”

Yamaguchi hummed, “I know”

“Shaving cream is expensive you know.”

He rolled his eyes. “I know, Tsukki”

**Author's Note:**

> what am I doing with my life I should be doing my math homework
> 
> oh btw there's like one line from a tumblr post, thumbs up to ya if you know it


End file.
